


Pretty

by theslymaknae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Yongguk&Shihyun
Genre: ...on life. aye., M/M, basically yongguk being smitten over shihyun, hmmm, i dont engrish well, i lobeu my yongshi do you know it, im ded its 1 am, im possibly drunk, its my first time trying out this writing style, shihyun is v beautiful gdi, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Kim Shihyun is pretty, under morning light, under thick blankets, under Yongguk's touches.or: Shihyun is Yongguk's entire universe.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> (pwp but not really)  
> (more like lets worship shihyun and everything he does)  
> (and wow im shit at titles)  
> (and also at writing but lets ssh and let me live)  
> (yongguk's such a tsundere irl gdi)

I don’t know which one is prettier, you in my bed this morning or the soft rays of yellow peeking through my curtain. I guess it’s you, with your long eyelashes and pretty smile. You’re unfair. Sunrays don’t have eyelashes. It’s not a fair match, Shihyun-ah.

Slowly stirring in your sleep, you pulled the blanket closer to your small frame, _and you call me the blanket monster?_

The thick fabric slid over, revealing your bare shoulder, decorated with pretty shades of red. I couldn’t help but to trace every spot with my cold fingers. Forgive my cold fingers.

You shuddered under my touch. You always did, as if there’s something special in my touches, as if there’s something special about _me,_ when in fact it was you. It was always you. You, and your kindness, and your positivity, and you who loved every small thing about everything, the captivating you.

It wasn’t my touches that are special; it was always the way you welcomed it that makes it meaningful. I chuckled, how can one see the world as beautifully as you do?

“Hyung,” you muttered as cold breeze hits your naked skin. “Why are you awake?” you continued, pulling me closer.

_Why should I sleep when I’d rather stare at you?_

“I’m not sleepy, you go back to sleep.” I answered with a small smile, but you shook your head gently. Shifting to rest your head on my shoulder, you told me that you’re no longer sleepy. I let out a laugh as a head of jet black hair is suddenly shrugging against my chin.

“Kim Shihyun, are you Tolby?” I asked, dearly. You laughed, music to my ear.

Then you looked up. Stars on your dark orbs twinkled, like they always do. The wide smile that grew on your swollen lips is contagious, it made me smile too. I didn’t know when did my attention shifted, from staring at your smile, into staring at the lips behind the smile. Swollen and red, was that from last night?

Guided by my subconscious, I let my head dip into your warm lips, breath ghosting over your fading smile.

Once,

Twice,

Thrice.

How do I stop?

As you pulled me closer, hands pressed around my nape, I know you didn’t want me to stop. Good, we’re always on the same page aren’t we, Shihyun?

I don’t know which sounds better, you breathlessly moaning my name or the sound of birds chirping happily outside. I guess it’s you, because the moment those sinful sound hit my ears, the birds stopped singing, the universe stopped buzzing.

Lips parted, tongue sliding. You kept inviting me into this breathless slow dance of faux dominance. What’s the use of that, when in the end you would just toss your head back, whimpering as I made way into your neck? This wasn’t me complaining. How could I complain?

“Yongguk-hyung,” was the chant you kept repating, over and over on a loop. First as I bit into your earlobe. Second as I left another mark on the side of your neck. Third as I traced the edge of your jutting collarbone. Again as I trailed butterfly kissed down your shoulder. Again and again.

You’re a mess, Kim Shihyun.

I’m no better.

I reached out to intertwine our fingers. Never have I felt something matched like the crooks of our palms. Guiding your hand to my lips, I kissed it. Sorta our way of asking permission, was it?

You smiled. The blanket got discarded to the side. Sunrays danced with your skin, blooming little rainbows for my eyes to feast on. Spectrums of color painted across your chest, down to your slender waist, further south to your jutting hipbone.

“God, you’re beautiful.” I said, probably for the nth time this morning. You’re probably already tired of hearing that. You laughed (I guess you don’t), and gave me another reason to say it again. You moaned as I caressed your side, mouth gaping and eyes dark. Your fingers dig into the skin of my back, pulling me to your body, aching to close up all the remaining spaces between us. I’d be more than happy to comply.

Cold fingers wrapped around your length, lazily stroking you up and down. With each strokes, the tip glisten and the base grew stiffer. Every inch of you was beautiful, even the most sinful inches.

I watched as you grew impatient and started to rock your hips into my hand.

“Eager,” I teased. You shut me up with a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Mostly at my jaw rather that my lip, though.

“Hy-Hyung, no teasing.” You whined, thrusting faster. I picked up my pace, gripping harder at your engorging erection. As I rubbed my thumb against the leaking tip, I feel you shuddered. Your moan went wanton under your breath, my cue to go even faster, _even harder_. A loud cry announced your peak. Eyes shut and your body stiffened for a second.

I thought you were about to take a breath first, that’s why it surprised me when you guided my slippery hand downwards, drawing lines along your rim.

Then you slowly pushed me down. Rolling atop your awestruck hyung and started to grind.

_What good deed have I done in my past live to have Kim Shihyun riding me in this life?_

I lapped at your lips as you lowered yourself into my fingers, slowly stretching and working the angles with your eyes locked on mine. All dark pupils, heavy lids, and fluttering eyelashes. Sinful, Shihyun, so sinful. Your hip rolled against my digits, bringing the moans back in town as they brushed against a spot in you. I withdrew my fingers first, but you were the one quickly replacing it by pushing yourself down to my shaft. My breath hitched as your warmth surrounded me. All too good, overwhelmingly good.

Then you rocked up and down, moaning as you take more and more as you go. Hands straight on my hips, clutching for balance. I watched as your erection sprung back to life, beautifully curved and engorged red.

“Yong—yongguk Hyung! Ah! Fuck, Hyung!”

I got my hands on your waist, steadying you who started to lose your rhythm. I was slowly losing my breaths over your moves, slowly losing my sanity every time your hip rolled.

I see stars as you clenched tighter, releasing your load into my stomach as you unraveled. I followed shortly after, shooting deep inside your warm cavern. Pulsing and twitching as I pulled out.

You smiled, in between short breaths, and slumped yourself to rest on my chest. The pitter patters of my heart against yours, but no words exchanged between. I don’t need to be telepathic to know how you feel right now. You’re an open book, and your smile is my favorite page.

As your doe eyes looked up to mine, forming a beautiful crescent as the smile reached your eye; I don’t know whether to kiss you or to kiss you twice.


End file.
